This invention relates to the production of multi-part mailers. Specifically, the invention relates to mailer blank constructions, and a related process which facilitates the manufacture of mailers which may or may not require insertion of additional documents after printing but prior to mailing.
Generally, it is known in the art to provide mailers which include document inserts, such as return envelopes, billing statements and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,259 discloses a continuous envelope assembly which includes a side edge flap on the envelope front panel which, after insertion of a document through the open side, may be folded over and secured to the envelope back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,016 discloses a typical, multi-ply continuous web assembly wherein the envelope panels and inserts are formed substantially simultaneously. However, this type of construction is not suitable for applications where the interior surface of the envelope panels are to be printed with information by, for example, a continuously fed laser printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,510, owned by the assignee of the present invention, discloses an envelope construction which is designed specifically for printing in a continuously fed laser printer and which, prior to sealing, has a return envelope affixed to an interior surface thereof.
The present invention provides an improved mailer construction which facilitates the opening of a sealed multi-part envelope, as necessary, for the insertion of one or more additional sheets. The invention also provides a means for quickly resealing the opened envelope.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, a three-ply continuous web is divided by transverse lines of perforations into individual mailer form sets, each comprising a front panel, at least one intermediate panel and a lower panel.
The front panel, defined by upper, lower and side edges has marginal portions which have formed therein longitudinally extending lines of feed holes for engagement with conventional tractor drive mechanisms. The back side of the front panel has lines of heat sealable adhesive extending about its periphery, i.e. along the top, bottom and side edges, for securing the front panel to the one (or uppermost if more than one) intermediate panel. In addition, the front panel is provided with lines of perforation which extend about the periphery of the panel but inside the peripheral lines of heat sealable adhesive. For some exemplary constructions, the front panel is also provided with a die-cut window area which may or may not have a clear thin film plastic sheet applied thereto.
The intermediate and lower panels together comprise a lower form portion in that these two panels are secured together by horizontal and vertical glue lines of the hot melt or cold adhesive type. Each of the intermediate and lower panels also are provided with horizontal and vertical lines of perforation which, when the upper panel and the intermediate and lower panels are superposed, are vertically aligned with the peripheral lines of perforation of the upper panel.
Of significance to the present invention is the fact that the marginal portion on one side of the form is wider than the marginal portion on the other side of the form, principally to accommodate a pair of slitter guide marks on one side of the form (the right side as viewed in FIGS. 1 and 2). The slitter guide marks are provided on the upper panel, and are arranged to straddle the vertical glue line which secures the underside of the intermediate form (or the underside of the lowermost intermediate form if more than one) to the lower panel. In this way, when a sealed form construction is otherwise substantially ready for mailing, a slitter mechanism is aligned with one or the other of the slitter guide marks, depending on whether or not an additional sheet must be inserted between the intermediate and lower panels prior to mailing. In the event no further document is to be added, the slitter mechanism is aligned with the outermost guide mark so that the slitter mechanism removes only the excess marginal portion of the form containing the feed holes, but leaves the vertical glue line between the intermediate and lower panels intact.
However, in the event an additional sheet or sheets must be inserted prior to mailing, the slitter mechanism is aligned with the innermost of the slitter guide marks so that a larger marginal area is removed, i.e. to the inside of the vertical glue line thereby opening the side edge between the intermediate and lower panels.
It will be understood that the inside slitter guide mark nevertheless remains outside the line of heat seal adhesive which secures the upper panel to the intermediate panel, so that the choice of slitter guide marks has no bearing on the securement of the upper form panel to the lower form portion comprising the intermediate and lower panels.
After the additional sheet (or sheets) has been inserted, a release liner may be pulled off the upper face of an adjacent transfer tape strip (double sided adhesive tape) which is fastened to the front face of the lower panel, just inside the newly slit edge and the intermediate and lower panels are then adhesively secured merely by manually applying pressure along the side edge.
It will therefore be appreciated that the present invention, in its broader aspects, comprises a first panel defined by a top edge, bottom edge, and two side edges; a second panel defined by a top edge, bottom edge and two side edges in alignment with the first panel; the first and second panels secured by glue lines extending generally along the top, bottom and side edges; and a pair of slitter guide marks disposed on one of the panels on either side of one of the glue lines extending generally along one of the side edges.
It will further be appreciated from the above, that the present invention also relates to a process for manufacturing a mailer which, in its broader aspects, includes the following steps:
(a) providing an envelope blank comprising an upper panel, at least one intermediate panel, and a lower panel; the upper panel being secured to the at least one intermediate panel by first adhesive means, and the at least one intermediate panel being secured to the lower panel by second adhesive means, the second adhesive means including a glue line extending along one side of the at least one intermediate and lower panels; and a pair of slitter guide marks applied to one of the upper and lower panels, on either side of said glue line; and
(b) aligning a slitter device with the first or second slitter guide marks, depending on whether or not one or more sheets are to be inserted into the envelope.
From the above, it will be appreciated that the present invention provides a relatively simple form construction and related process which facilitates opening and resealing of a mailer where necessary for the purpose of inserting one or more additional sheets into the mailer.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.